Shadow of the Night
by CountryLuv89
Summary: Set after the end of 2x07,my take on how the ending should have gone. Might continue I don't know. Andy/Luke.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Rookie Blue at all. Please review, its been awhile since I've written anything.**_

She rolled over in frustration, picked up her cell phone and groaned as she looked at the time. It was nearly 3am and yet again, she couldn't sleep. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she grabbed her jacket and silently left the apartment as not to wake Traci and her family up. She walked, with no idea where she wanted to go or if she wanted to go anywhere in particular. At some point she ended up at a familiar door, a door she longed to walk through, but not with the pain that waited for her on the other side. She closed her eyes and she saw his face, and how it looked just a few hours before. His face looked worried, but his eyes looked scared maybe even hurt. She took a slow and deep breathe, before ringing the doorbell. There was no going back, well maybe she could run for it, but her body couldn't move nor did it want to.

"Andy?" His voice broke her from her thought.

"Hey," She started, but she didn't know where to do from there she felt lost.

"Uh, you want to come in?" He asked moving aside to let her in. She walked through the familiar doorway and into the familiar house.

"On the phone," She started looking around, but never making direct eye contact with him. "you said you wanted to talk, you know right before I told you about the storage unit."

Luke sighed, this was what he was hoping for, but would this end the way he wanted. The two walked into the kitchen. "Yeah I did, look Andy I know nothing I say to right now can take back what happened, but.."

"Why, Luke?" She cut him off in a hurry.

"I don't know, I guess working with her brought back old memories. I know that is no excuse, but it was wrong and a big mistake. Jo, she will never change and will always put her career first. I want you back and I'll do whatever it takes to do it. I was stupid I know that and I screwed up, but today I could of lost you and that thought kills me." He was going to continue, but the sight of the tears that rolled down her cheek made him stop.

"How am I suppose to believe you, let alone trust you Luke?" She sat down on one of the stools looking at him.

"Time, I will spend all the time in the world if that's what it takes to get you back Andy. I wasn't lying when I said I love you, I do with everything I got." He ran his fingers through his hair anxious. "You remember the day we met?"

Andy smiled a little and wiped some of the tears off her cheek. "You mean the day you almost ran me over, while I was chasing Swarek. Yeah, great first day on the job."

"Ok yeah that was an interesting way to meet, but you looked so determined and nervous at the same time. After that, I did just about anything to talk to you or just be around you. You were something else, you were amazing/ I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to see that look on your face right before you walked out the door, but I did and I was stupid." He watched her stand up.

"I..." She started to say, but was she doing the right thing. She had so many thoughts running through her head. However, there was only one that came from from her heart. "Love you, Luke. Yes it's going to take time, time we have. I don't want to lose you. I mean I'm still angry and upset, but I want you want." She looked at the clock on the wall. "I better get back to Traci's before she sends the whole Division looking for me."

She walked to the door and looked back at Luke. "Lunch today, sound good. We can talk some more?" Andy nodded her head, she reached for the doorknob, but she didn't turn it. She turned back around and walked back over to Luke.

"Just so you know, there won't be a next time after this. Oh, and don't forget coffee." She smiled a little, before kissing his cheek and walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Rookie Blue…that is all.**_

Andy got out of the shower, dried off and walked into the living room where her phone was charging. She knew everyone was gone, because Traci and Leo were at the zoo with Jerry. As she was looking through what clothes to wear, she noticed her cell phone was blinking indicating that she had a message. She flipped open to see a text from Traci saying that there was some big case going on so Jerry had to go in and asked if she wanted to join her and Leo for lunch. Andy sighed thinking how long it would take for Luke to call and cancel their lunch plans.

She was surprised when she was able to get dressed and get to the restaurant without Luke calling and canceling on her. As she walked to the front door, Luke did as well. "Hey you" She smiled a little. "How come you aren't working on this big case that is going on?"

"They called, and I told them that I was busy and too call someone else in. This is more important Andy." He told her opening the door for her. "Shall we?"

"We shall" Andy replied as she walked inside the restaurant. They got seated and ordered their drinks, but neither one of them would speak. It was awkward and neither one of them knew where to start.

"Andy," Luke started leaning closer to her. "I've made a lot of mistakes, but this one was biggest one. I meant what I said when we were looking at our house, I want to wake up every morning with you beside me and I will spend every minute of every day proving you that's what I still want."

She looked at him lightly running her fingers down the side of his face. "Let's start over, from the beginning. I'm not saying forget everything that happened, because I can't. But, we can rebuild the trust. I love you, I want this, and I meant what I said last night…"

Luke took a hold of her hand. "I know and trust me I'll remember it." He kissed the top of her hand. "Hi, I'm Luke Callaghan and you are?"

Andy smiled trying hard to suppress her laugh. "Nice to meet you _Luke_ I'm Andy McNally." She shook her head as their lunch arrived.

After lunch, he walked Andy back to Traci's place. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow at work." He said walking up to the front door of Traci's apartment building.

"Do you have to remind me?" She groaned running her fingers through her hair. "I was just enjoying my weekend off."

"Well you go get some sleep." Luke replied kissing her forehead. "Before you know it, it will be the weekend again." He stood there and watched her walk up the steps to the door. She smiled back at him before going inside; after he made sure she made it into the building ok he left himself.

"Traci you home?" Andy shouted as she walked through the door. It looked like she was Leo's jacket was dumped by the front door and she heard someone in the kitchen. Traci walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your lunch date?" Traci smirked as she picked Leo's jacket up and hung it in the closet.

"How do you know it was date?" Andy asked as Traci gave that look, you know the one that your best friend gives you that let's you know she knows. "The date was amazing and before you say anything because I know you know who it is."

"How do you know I was going to say anything?" Traci paused for a moment. "So Homicide Luke, eh?" Traci nudged her best friend.

"I want to work it out with him, he's the one I want Traci, and…and it's just an amazing feeling."

"Serve, protect and praise the King whatever the crazy lady said."

Andy shoved her notepad into her side pocket of her uniform BDU's as she got up from her seat. "Seriously the lady was dressed in all white, with a halo and wings preaching about some King." Dov rambled on their way out of parade.

"I should have just hit her with the cruiser when she walked into the middle of the street." Gail muttered as they walked down the hallway.

"Gail you sure know how to light up a room." Traci smiled as she went to catch up with Swarek.

"Peck let's go!" Noelle hollered

"And the day begins." Chris stated as he and Dov started to walk outside. "Have fun Andy."

"Yeah, so much fun to be had working at the front desk." She laughed walking backwards, bumping into someone. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She quickly said as she spun around. "Luke!"

"Uh yeah that is my name." He chuckled handing her a coffee cup. "Heard you were working the front desk today so I figured I would bring this to help get you through the morning."

"Thank you, I'm going to need it. Can't wait to see what I get for lunch." She said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Maybe nothing." Luke said in a serious tone and walking around the corner leaving Andy standing there confused. He poked his head from around the corner and smiled at her. "Italian sound good?"

Andy grinned throwing the card board holder that was around her coffee at him, which he caught. "Yes it does."


End file.
